deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Afro Samurai
Afro Samurai is the main protagonist of the same title anime/manga series. He appeared in the 96th episode of [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KzR7C2kyzFM&t=792s Death Battle] where he fought Samurai Jack. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Black Manta vs Afro Samurai '''(Completed) * Brad Armstrong VS Afro Samurai * Afro Samurai vs. Kenshin Himura * Guts vs. Afro Samurai (Abandoned) * Afro Samurai VS. Mugen * Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai (Fanon Version) * Afro Samurai vs Storm Shadow * Afro Samurai VS Adam Taurus ((Completed)) '''Possible Opponents * Batman (DC Comics) * Erik Killmonger (Marvel) * Genji (Overwatch) * Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) * Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) * Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Silver Samurai (Marvel) *Huey Freeman (The Boondocks) *Jack Cayman *Punisher (Marvel) *William Adams (Nioh) History When Afro was a kid, his father and Number 1 warrior, Rokutaro, was challenged by the Number 2, Justice, who planned to gain Rokutaro's Number 1 headband to become God. In the battle that followed Afro's father was beheaded before his eyes, his still living head thrown in front of him as Justice removed the Number 1 headband. He then told Afro he was sorry that he had to see his father's death and that Afro would be filled with hatred for him. He told Afro to challenge him when he was ready to duel a God before walking away cackling. Afro took his Father's head and the Number 2 headband from Mt. Shumi and lived on the edge before he was ambushed by bandits who easily overpowered him and took the Number 2 headband for themselves, leaving him to die. He was rescued by Sword Master and Jinno, who then raised him in the Sword Master's dojo for orphaned children where he was to be trained as a swordsman. During Afro's time at the dojo he tried to learn the location of the Number 2 headband before learning his Sword Master was the Number 2. He questioned his Master on the matter and met him beneath a bodhi tree for a duel, but the duel was disrupted by the arrival of the students and a huge mob of thugs and crooks seeking the Number 2 headband. In the ensuing battle, Sword Master sought to show Afro the terrible price of being the Number 2, but in the end he is killed by Afro. Afro, Jinno, and Otsuru are the only students at the dojo who survive, just after the battle, Afro develops an imaginary friend called Ninja Ninja who attempts to comfort Afro and acts as his road dog following him. Afro begins his journey to take vengeance on Justice and makes his way to Mt. Shumi by way of Low Down East whilst having to deal with those seeking the Number 2 headband including large numbers of thugs, The Empty Seven and their assassins, hired or otherwise built, such as the Afro Droid and Machine Ninja, as well as Jinno, who had been turned into the Cyborg Kuma. Afro at last meets Justice at the end of his journey, engaging him in a duel that ends with Afro defeating him and then viciously slicing him hundreds of times until all that is left of him is a pile of chopped chunks and his hat which flies forward. Afro claims his Headband, becoming the new Number 1. Later he encounters Jinno and gets ready for a battle with him. Death Battle Info (Official) 'Background' *Real name: Unknown *Age: Mid-20's *Height: 5'11" | 179 cm *Weight: 172 lbs | 78 kg *Trained by Sword Master *Ambidextrous *Bears the Number One headband *Enjoys a good joint 'Arsenal' *Katana **Inherited from his father **Blade Length: Over 40 in (102 cm) **Extremely Resilient *Steel Comb *Cigarettes *Kobo Ichi Technique **AKA The Perfect Parry *Number One Headband Feats *Survived RPG of 72 tons of TNT *Killed dozens of assassins in 3 minutes *Memorized Afro Droid's fighting style in mere minutes *Deflected a relativistic speed laser beam *Strong enough to slice people & swords simultaneously *Defeated Justice, Afro Droid, Jinno, & Rokutaro Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Name: Afro * Constant wanderer * Current holder of the No. 1 Headband * Loves lemonade Ninja Ninja *Offers advice. **Can discover enemy weaknesses. Feats *After being poisoned by arrows, managed to slice an RPG, survived the explosion and a fall from a cliff into a raging river *Dodged bullets on a daily basis *Punched a large warrior across a room and through a wall without even looking at him *Kicked off a robot's head *Reacted to plasma bolts and beams fired at him *Defeated Afro Droid, Justice, Shichigoro and his own father's clone Faults *Ninja Ninja is confirmed to be imaginary to some degree; meaning he cannot assist Afro as a physical combatant. *Ninja Ninja is almost always with Afro; which can be a big distraction for Afro, since Ninja Ninja is an annoying loudmouth. *Suffers from mental trauma (even when ignoring Ninja Ninja). *No armor. *No long-range options. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Adult Swim characters Category:African American Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Samurai Category:Sword Wielders Category:TV combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Returning Combatants